It starts at a bar
by redangel365
Summary: Rated for language and future sexual content.


**A/N: ELLIOT STAYED AND EVENTUALLY GOT DIVORCED **

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY IN MY IMAGINATION… **

They took a seat at a booth in the center of the Friday night commotion. None of them particularly wanting to hear the desperate single moms nagging each other to talk to one guy or anther across the room or the old men reminiscing their glory days; however it was the only booth available in the craziness and was directly across from the bar. It hadn't been a particularly frustrating week work wise, but none of them wanted to go home to their empty apartments and Munch (being the fan of bars that he was) had suggested they get wasted.

"So whose gonna get the drinks?" John said after they all had gotten comfortable in their seats.

"We just sat down" Elliot yawned.

"So what do you wanna do stare at the table?"

"Why don't you go get them then?" Fin asked.

"Well my friend, I would if I wasn't sandwiched between you and the wall."

"I can get up"

"But if you got up why wouldn't you just get the drinks?"

Fin sighed and stood up, stretching his legs "Budweiser's?" They all nodded and he walked the short distance to the bar.

"I'm tired" Olivia said after a few long moments.

"Aren't we all?" Fin asked rhetorically, setting down their drinks.

"Come on guys" Munch said raising his glass "here's to all our wild days of being young, single, and sexy". The table opposite of theirs burst out in sudden laughter and John smirked as one f the soccer moms winked at him.

"I'll drink to that" Fin said raising his glass.

"Ah, what the hell?" Elliot grinned raising his glass and clinking with Fin and Munch before clinking his glass against Olivia's. Olivia was yawning as their glasses collided, causing her grip to momentarily loosen and the amber liquid to tilt out of the bottle.

"Shit, sorry El" Olivia said as she watched her drink sliding over his black slacks and collecting in a puddle in between his legs. She unhesitantly grabbed some napkins off of the table and began to pat him down, wiping the small puddle and dragging it to the edge of the seat, letting the liquid slide t the floor. She hadn't realized how inappropriate it must've looked until she heard a questioning voice call out his name.

"Elliot?"

They all looked up to see a blonde standing beside Elliot, halfway in her coat. She had been one of the women at the single mother's table that none of the detectives had bothered to pay attention to. Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw that most of them were leaving.

"Clare" Elliot was instantly out of his seat and giving the woman a slight hug. Olivia watched the scene play out as she deposited the now dirty napkins onto the table. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm good; I was just meeting with some old girlfriends" the woman stole a glance at Olivia which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "I should really be going though; the babysitter gets really agitated when I'm late."

"Alright well it was nice seeing you" They smiled at each other briefly before she walked away.

Munch waited until the woman was out of the bar before saying what he was sure was on everyone's mind. "That awkward moment when Stabler's ex-girlfriend thinks that Liv is giving him a hand job under the table." Fin laughed a little too loudly and Olivia blushed.

"She's not my ex" Elliot said.

"I never took you as a hit it and run type a guy, unless you're still with her?"

"No; she's one of Kathy's oldest friends. She used to come over for dinner with her husband all the time."

"Kinky" Munch said and at that Olivia had to laugh especially seeing Elliot's face turn bright red.

"Munch!" Elliot exclaimed

"Wait; do her and Kathy still talk?" Fin asked.

"I'm pretty sure they do; they used to call each other every Sunday morning; like clockwork, I remember because I always made sure I wasn't there for those conversations."

Fin laughed "well this will make for a good conversation this week."

"What do ya mean?"

"Hey Kathy do you know a good dentist because I think my dog needs braces, oh and by the way I saw some brunette feeling up your ex-husband in a bar in Manhattan." Fin put a pretend phone to his ear as he spoke.

"I was not feeling him up!" Olivia stated exasperated.

"Sure looked like it from here" Munch chimed in.

Olivia gave them both a don't-fuck-with-me look. "Let's change the subject."

"Sure" John said "Fin go get some more drinks."

Fin rolled his eyes but stood up. Before he could ask, Olivia said "get 12 shots of vodka."

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows before Munch spoke up. "Umm, Olivia-"

"They're not all for me. Go get them Fin; were gonna play a game." Munch and Elliot were still looking at her curiously but Fin went to get the drinks. He came back a short time later depositing the round tray in the center of their table. "Alright everyone take three."

"Are we gonna race to see who finishes them first?" Munch grinned.

"No, let's play bullshit."

"Isn't that a card game?" Elliot asked from beside her.

"Well yeah but there's a drinking version to it. We have to go around in a circle and everyone says a fact about themselves. If someone else thinks they're lying they call bullshit, if the person is lying they drink, if the person is not then the person who called B.S. drinks. The first person with no drinks left is a loser, the last is a winner. Got it?" They all nodded. "Okay who wants to start?"

No one was volunteering so John put his beer down and said "I will". He thought for a moment, "I've never had sex in public or a quickie for that matter."

Fin wrinkled his nose "why'd you have to say that, now I'm picturing your naked white ass thrusting up-"

"It's okay Fin we get the picture" Elliot interrupted him.

Olivia laughed from beside him, "well no one's calling bull; Fin your turn.

"I haven't been on a serious date in over a year."

"Bullshit" Munch called.

"Drink up old man," Fin chuckled sadly. He then turned to Elliot expectantly as did the rest of the table.

He thought for a moment, his mind running quickly at all the eyes staring at him, but only drawing up blanks. "I've never bought condoms," he finally blurted out.

They all looked at him and he realized he must've made that statement pretty loud because a few people at the bar were eyeing him.

"That would actually explain a lot" Fin said and John and Olivia started to laugh.

Elliot scratched the back of his neck "yeah well Liv isn't it your turn."

"I used to smoke" Olivia said swiftly.

"Bull" Elliot said staring at her profile as she shook her head.

"Drink up" Elliot took one of his shots, slightly surprised at this new piece of information, but almost happy to have the clear substance sliding down his throat; liquid courage some would call it.

"When was 'used to'?" Fin asked.

"I don't know years ago. It started with a boyfriend in college, then I would just have one when I was stressed; nothing too serious."

"Oh!" Munch exclaimed "we're talking about cigarettes. That's good." They all shared a laugh.

Munch waited until the laughter died down before taking his turn "The whole squad thought that the two of you were sleeping together when Elliot and his wife got separated the first time."

"Bullshit!" Elliot and Olivia said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Drink up" Fin said mimicking Olivia's earlier words, but neither of them reached for a glass.

"Why would you guys think that?" Olivia asked; more than slightly confused.

Munch and Fin shared a glance before Munch decided to answer, "I mean look at you guys, even now."

"What about us?" Elliot asked defensively stealing a sideways glance at Olivia who was now biting her lip.

"Well look how you're sitting for example" Munch continued, "shoulder to shoulder; your arms touching every time you shift."

"It's a small booth!" Olivia stated, subconsciously creating space between her body and Elliot's.

"And yet me and Munch have plenty of room" Fin smirked.

"Well Munch is skinny" Elliot said but quickly realized that was an insult to Olivia, "and we always sit like this."

Olivia slapped a hand to her face before taking one of her shots and downing it in one swift motion. Elliot watched her as she licked her lips and deposited the glass back on the table, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He took a shot of his own. He tried to ignore the fact that both men across from him were grinning from ear to ear. He could feel the effects of the earlier drinks already kicking in and he briefly wondered if the others were too before his train of thought was directed toward Fin who had begun to speak again.

"My first time was in the back of a car."

Olivia looked at him wide-eyed with a hint of a smile on her face "you've got to be kidding me."

"Call it" Fin said holding her gaze as she tried to determine whether he was bluffing. She looked at Elliot silently asking what she should do. As if reading her mind he gave her a slight nod.

"Bullshit" she said now confident in her answer.

"You guys are such cheaters" Fin said sighing as he took his second shot.

"So where was your first time?" Munch asked curiously. Fin raised his eyebrows as if to ask why he wanted to know. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Fin sighed again, "my girlfriends couch; her parents were outta town. We were gonna move it to the bedroom but we were too caught up in the moment. Looking back at it, I'm so lucky she didn't get pregnant or I didn't get an STD or something; we didn't even use protection". Fin looked down at the table.

"Well mine was in St. Martin as I consummated my marriage with wife number one."

"You waited till you were married?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"What can I say I'm an old fashioned guy, plus my mom always told me she'd kill me if I knocked a girl up."

"Well I think mine is pretty obvious; me, Kathy, party, my dorm room." Elliot said.

They all looked at Olivia expectantly. "What?" she asked.

"Well we've all said ours, now it's your turn" Fin said.

"Oh" she blushed, "um, my boyfriends dorm room."

"No special story?" Munch asked.

"Umm... no" Olivia blushed further; almost wishing she could take another shot but knowing how weird that'd look.

"How old were you?" Elliot asked quietly from beside her.

"Almost sixteen" she said without thinking. All three men looked at her.

"How old was he?" Fin asked.

"It was his twenty second birthday." Olivia nearly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else.

"How did it end?" Munch asked and Olivia wondered if they were taking turns.

"My mom split us up. Jeez, guys lets lighten the mood; that was a long time ago."

Fin was the first one to look away, knowing how uncomfortable she must've felt. "Elliot it's your turn."

"I've only ever had sex with one woman."

"Bullshit" Olivia says before he even finished the sentence. Elliot sighed and took his third shot. Munch and Fin not so discreetly looked at each other.

"Care to explain how you know that, Olivia?" Munch asked, tilting his head so his glasses fell slightly down his nose.

Olivia blushed, "just an assumption."

"I lose" Elliot said looking at his three empty glasses.

"Ah, but the show must go on." As Munch spoke, a young waitress approached their table.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked from behind Fin, with a smile. All four of them turned to look at her. Elliot's eyes dropped from her face to her fairly impressive rack and back up again.

"I'll take a cup of whatever you have on tap" Elliot said after a moment.

"Sure thing, anything else?" She looked around the table.

"Nah we're good for now, thank you" the waitress nodded and headed toward the bar. Elliot and Fin watched her ass as she walked away.

"You need to get laid my friends" Munch said when the waitress was out of earshot.

Fin sighed and turned his attention back to the table. They all looked toward Olivia.

"I have a tattoo."

The waitress came back with Elliot's drink, but this time no one looked up at her. She quickly deposited it onto the table and walked away.

"Bull" John said.

Olivia looked at him for a few long moments; building up the suspense she supposes, before shaking her head. Munch took his shot.

"Where?" Fin said quickly as he and Elliot practically undressed her with their eyes.

"On my body" She answered as she snagged Elliot's untouched beer and brought it to her lips.

"What is it of?" Munch asked as he put down his empty glass.

"It's a word." She said putting the drink down.

"A name?" Elliot asked as he picked the drink back up and sipped from it.

"No" For some reason Elliot was relieved at that. "I've got an idea! Why don't we get back to the game" Olivia said sarcastically.

"I have a tattoo" Munch said, imitating Olivia.

"Bulllllll shit" Fin dragged out. Munch laughed and drank his last shot, feeling the burn in his sore throat.

Fin laughed to before turning to Olivia "won't it be easy if it's just the two of us?"

"So what do you want to do?" Olivia yawned.

"See who could down the two shots the fastest?"

"Alright."

"Ready. Set. Go." Munch said and they both picked up a glass and downed it. Some of the vodka dripped out of Olivia's mouth and down her chin all the way over to the dip of her cleavage. Elliot stared at that dip long after the clear liquid had disappeared.

"I win!" Olivia said after she finished her second shot.

Fin wiped his mouth; "I swear you have had practice at this or something." Olivia laughed and looked over at Elliot who quickly shifted his eyes to the table.

They ordered another round of drinks and the conversation quickly switched from Elliot's kids to football. They only noticed that Olivia drifted off when her head landed on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot yawned and looked at his watch, "wow it's nearly one."

"I'm beat" Fin yawned too. "Who's driving?"

"Well actually I happen to have a very inviting lady friend who lives in the neighborhood, so…" John waggled his eyebrows.

Fin raised an eyebrow and turned his head "Elliot?"

"I can't right now" he rubbed his eyes.

"Come to my house" Olivia breathed against his neck and he looked down at her questioningly. She slowly lifted her head and rubbed her temples. "Come to my apartment, both of you." She looked from Fin to Elliot. "We're all slightly tipsy and really tired. We shouldn't be driving; my apartment is a block away. We'll get the cars in the morning."

Elliot looked at Fin who shrugged and they all got out of the booth. Elliot helped Olivia up.

"See Fin, why don't you ever do that for me?" Munch sniffled.

Fin sighed and turned to Elliot "you see what you do?" They all laughed.

They said their goodbyes to Munch who apparently wasn't lying. As he made his way over to a building across the street, the three of them silently made their way over to Olivia's apartment building.

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW? **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**


End file.
